(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to anti-theft devices and, more particularly, is directed towards a handbag provided with a battery-powered heating system which under theft conditions enables the handbag to be heated to a very high temperature in excess of that normally tolerted by a human being.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
"Purse-snatching" is a common crime where as assailant takes a purse or handbag from the person carrying it by pulling on the bag with such force that the owner is forced to release it. Often there is no opportunity for resistance because the attack is carried out by surprise. In many cases, the carrying strap of the purse is torn away at one of its joints since the owner instinctively attempts to retain possession of the bag, and also because the strap may be looped over the owner's shoulder or arm and instead of slipping off the owner's body during the forcible taking, the strap may break at its weakest point, usually one of the joints between the carrying strap and the container.
Many devices have been developed to prevent or deter such crimes but there is a continuing need for improvement in this field. Most existing systems rely on a battery operated audible alarm which is activated automatically either when the handbag is "snatched" or upon opening of the bag by the thief. Representative of such devices are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,851,326, 3,851,118 and 3,893,096.
Although an audible alarm may attract attention to the theft, such devices do not physically prevent the actual taking away of the handbag and its removal from the owner's immediate vicinity.